My very wierd life
by UsagiMiyuki
Summary: Tearni Elm is not normal on any basis, you see she's a witch and part... her and her friends Roxy Draven and Lily Evans are also... please read! and review!
1. Chapter 1

i hope u like it! i own almost nothing just the characters never mentioned in the HP books

Prologue/ chapter 1

Some times I just want a friend or someone who understands me for who I am not just a façade I sometimes wear, hi mine names Tearni Elm not you average name is it? But I'm not your average person, no I attend Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm half vampire my mother just happens to be a vampire and my father a wizard that she ended up falling in live with while she was out hunting, ironic isn't it? Well at least he loved her back or else I wouldn't be here now would I? I also have a brother who is more wizard/ brat then wizard/vampire but I love him. Well as I was saying I attend Hogwarts and I am in my 4th year so you would think I would be 14 wouldn't you cause you start year 1 your 11 because that's when you get your letter, but my birthday happens to be during the school year so I haven't had it yet so I'm still 13 and I was only allowed in a ten because I'm ½ vampire and have strong magic that tends to pop out of me when ever my emotions are strong especially anger. Another thing about me is that I somehow happen to be a cat person and I don't me I like cats, well I do but that's not what I mean I mean I can change into a cat at anytime I want but it is not my animagus form (A/N for those who don't know it's when a magical person changes into a animal) well I'm not the only one my friend Roxy Draven (mother's maiden name), who happens to be related to me on my mothers side (she's almost full vampire, her mother is my moms sister and her dad is ½ vampire) and my friend Lily Evans (she's muggle born), we all have a different type of wild cat that is are main form because we can change into any type of cat we want, Lily's is a black and white tiger so we call her Tiger Lily in public and Enelya (her name in elfish), Roxy is a black jaguar we call her Tear in public and in shape, because her spots look like tears in the moonlight, and I'm a black panther they call me Earane (this is how u pronounce it _Ear-an-ee or Ear-an-ie_ w/e works 4 u) cause we happen to know Elfish, kind of useful when we need to talk about something others can't know about, oh and Earane is my name in elfish very creative don't ya think, though when we're not in shape they sometimes just call me that or Te or Tear though that gets confusing cause Roxy answers that too. Now I think I'm going to describe my friends and me I guess cause you might want to imagine what I look like instead of a ghost hehe.

Roxy Draven: she is my cousin as I mentioned before, she is very pale thanks to the vampire in her though she has rosy cheeks and freckles along them and her nose. Her hair is black like the fur of the jaguar she can turn into with a few bright coloured highlights that change almost every week, right now they're purple, that goes just past her shoulders and is straight, her eyes are so light a blue they look almost clear she also happens to have slit eyes though you barely notice it till your in bright light. Now that I'm done the obvious features I'll just add a bit more, she is about 5'6" and still growing, has her belly button done though don't tell her mom or mine, she also has a black cat tattoo on her right hip though her mom knows about that's one. She almost always wears a cat collar that stays with her when she transforms, it helps cause then people don't try and take her. Roxy also happens to have a _great_ fashion sense and I'm not saying that sarcastically though what she wears is sometimes strange, she has a fun loving attitude and is the one I normally go to, to be cheered up, but sometimes she can be a bit on the safe side. Her birthday is on April fools day.

Lily Evans: she is the first friend I made who I wasn't related to so that's 2, she's muggle-born but Roxy and my don't care I mean she excepted us for what we are so why shouldn't we accept something she has no control over either? She has long wavy scarlet red hair that goes to her waist and startling green eyes that you can't match a colour to but if you had to I'd say emerald/jade they're also slit. She is 5'5" and again still growing. She has a very fiery temper like most red heads but hers is 10x worse at it's worse hehe but she does have a very gentle nature when she's not screaming or yelling or on a sugar high (yum yum), she also has a great fashion sense though she doesn't always use it she has this thing about people only liking her because she's pretty and well in a way it probably is partly true a lot of people her are very shallow, so she wears cloths that hide her figure and she wears her reading glasses she doesn't even really need all the time except when she's with us, Lily is also a freak for rules _most_ of the time when she's not she's normally like who gives? Her birthday is September 1st so we always celebrate on the Hogwarts express, last year we pierced her belly button, she also has a black cat tattoo hers is on her left shoulder blade, her parents don't know about either so don't tell.

Well those are my to friends, and I will do me in a sec, you're probably think what the hell is she complaining about? She has 2 awesome friends that are mostly like you. Well I'll tell after I finish about ME! Hehe….

Me, Tearni Elm: I am Roxy's cousin through are moms who happen to be vampires so I'm half vampire half witch as I said before, I have long curly blond hair that reaches about mid back though it keeps getting darker so it's almost brown now, I have lighter blond highlights and really, really dark brown almost black low lights, my eyes are green hazel but they change colour sometimes from the hazel to brown to green or whatever order, they are also slit. I'm 5'8" and not growing anymore I don't think, I'm fairly calm though I do picks fights almost where ever I go, I tend to say stuff that probably shouldn't be said and I have a sarcastic streak a mile wide that my parents and friends tease me about but I can't help it when some one says something that's so obvious that its just sad but I also tad to be a huge hypocrite because sometimes I have the most _blonde_ moments (I'm blonde, literally in the story and out) and just _moments_ that you kind of say _oookkkkay_ I don't know you and I tend to talk a lot if you hadn't noticed. Oh and apparently I also have good fashion sense. I also have my belly button and tongue pierced and a black cat tattoo on my lower back, parents don't know so don't tell them as well.

So ya that's me but like I was saying before I started on me, yes I have 2 wonderful friends that get me but they're not like me well they are but I don't mean what my heritage is I mean my personality, Roxy isn't afraid to do what she wants to, Lily just wants true friends that don't judge her so she hides herself, and me I want to be out going and do what I like for how I look but I'm to self conscious most of the time the others don't care and I don't care if I'm with people I know but at school I know like no one so I'm always self conscious like I don't try to starve myself cause I think I'm to fat, but sometimes I just wish I could find someone that can help me find who I really am.

Oh and did I mention that we're all in Gryffindor house? If I didn't' then…we're in Gryffindor house.

hope u liked it!

please review!

Animals are my LIFE


	2. Chapter 2

hope u enjoy this chap!

Chapter 2 

I'm sitting in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor common room it's I think 11:30 at night but I'm not sure and I'm to lazy to check and I'm hungry even if I did just eat at the welcoming back feast thingy so now I'm writing in you which I don't do often because I'm always to lazy to get you unless it's something major but then I normally end up doing something and forgetting or I write it in a few days later, oh someone's coming maybe it's Roxy and Lily. It's Lils b-day for gods sake and we haven't done the usual, well gotta go

Earane

The portrait hole close and I looked up and saw the marauders, a _famous_ prankster group consisting of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and there tag along Peter Pettigrew,

I think I'll describe them too, James Potter has messy black hair that stick up all over the place, he has blue eyes that twinkle with mischief, if that's possible, he's about 5'10" already and looks quite hot for a 14 year old who isn't fully done growing even if he does have glasses, he's on the quidditch team and is I think seeker I'll have to check with someone, he is a prankster and seems to have this _little _crush on Lily.

Sirius Black has slightly long black hair that falls nicely into his eyes and he has black eyes though they aren't cold they're very bright and seem to always be laughing at people, he's as tall as Potter, they look a lot a like if it weren't for the fact Blacks hair looks brushed and he doesn't have glasses, he is also on the quidditch team but he's a beater he's also a big ass prankster.

Remus Lupin has dirty blond hair similar to mine except his is lighter, he has amber eyes because well I'll tell you later, he's about 5'9" and is the smart one of the group not that the other two aren't smart they just aren't responsible he's also a prankster.

Peter Pettigrew has blond hair and water blue eyes he's about 5'4" and _slightly_ pudgy, I don't like him he's a bit of a wimp don't know why he's in Gryffindor or the marauders.

I still don't know why he's in the little group. "And where were you?" they looked startled when I asked, Potter glanced at Black who waved him off Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew walked up the stairs and now I am all alone with Black who happens to be quit hot if I do say so myself, "I asked you a question are you going to answer it?"

"Well I could, but why would I do that?" I just looked at him, he just smiles, annoying little ass, did mention I have a very short patience unless it's little kids, oh and short attention span,

"Well it'll save me from bugging you till you tell me" when in doubt act like a kid, "please" I pull the puppy dog look Lily falls for it every time, little ass he's not falling for it damn! "Come on!" he just shakes his head, "fine you ass I'm going to bed" and I stood up almost fell over from blood rush then walked to the girls stairs turned, "nighty night" then walked up the stairs, god I'm such a kid sometimes hehe…SHIT! I forgot my dairy he better not be reading it. As I walk down the stairs I have discovered that it is not very wise to skip down turny stairs in slippers, owww...anyways I am now in the common room and Black is reading my dairy! Must get lock or charm or something on that thing god I'm surprised it hasn't happened before… wonder why it hasn't, probably cause I like never use it that could be it _but_ the stuff I have in there are never supposed to be read by anyone but me and maybe Roxy or Lily but that doesn't matter at this point in time Black is reading my diary! "Black what the hell are you doing!" and he just looks at me in this weird way I don't really like it he had better not of found out about me, Rox or Lils cause they will kill me and I will be very, very dead hehe that makes no sense, oh now he's trying to be innocent well that ain't going work unless he does his puppy dog face I practically fall for it every time… yup he's using it…shit…

"I don't know what your talking about Elm" he calls me Elm I have a first name I mean he should know it by know I've only been in his frigging year and classes for like I think 4 years this year… what an idiot a cute idiot but a idiot… wait did I just think he was cute? I'm going mental and I'm starting to sound British and I'm not I'm Irish and there _is_ a difference so don't you say anything. "I have a name you know" he just looks at me like I've grown 2 heads… nope no second head I checked, "what?" idiot,

"I know you have a name"

"then why don't you use it?" how stupid can you get? Apparently very,

"I did"

"my _first_ name" notice the accent,

"I don't think I've ever known your first name Draven and Evans call you Earana or something like that or Te or Tear… why?" wow he actually noticed what my friends calls me but only the nicknames I don't if that's sad or not,

"why do your friends call you Siri or Padfoot?"

"cause it's a short form of my name" duh! Jeez you would think he's the only one with friends who do that,

"bingo, my names Tearni, _Tear_ni get it Tear or Te"

"ya but what about Earana?" damn I was hoping he'd forget,

"it's Earane _Ear-an-ee_ just cause they do, why do you call Remus Moony or you Padfoot?" I know I met Remus in his not so 'loving' form, you see he's a werewolf and I'm only not dead cause I change into a panther and the fact I'm half-vamp so he knew to stay away I personally don't get why we don't get along but whatever back to what Black is doing with my diary, "so why are you reading my diary? Huh huh?" I just love pressuring him…hehe.

"umm... it was just sitting there and I wanted to see whose it was so I looked through it to find a name?" he questions what he says… what an idiot and I thought he was a mighty marauder so much for that,

"you wanted to find out whose it was? My name is on the first page before I start writing" oh he's starting to look nervous, hehe, I'm evil aren't I? hehe, "how much did you see?"

"umm… none" his eyes are shifty sure sign he's lying _and_ he contradicted himself he said he looked through,

"Black I'll find out and if you tell me I might not hurt you" you know I can only call Black, Potter, and Pettigrew, and a few other people by there last names but no one else…weird huh?…

"umm…" great he's still stuttering… sort of, "I know what you are" shit,

"and what pray tell am I?" play it cool Te play it cool,

"half-vampire" he looks so nervous want to take advantage but can't damn! And he knows, not good he better not know bout Lils and Rox or I am one dead kitty bat thing, "and Evans and Draven" yes very, very dead kitat, kitty+batkitat I'm genius, anyways,

"anything else?" remember play it cool he doesn't know bout the little cat thingy right? Right!

"ya your like cat people or something like that" maybe I could eat him instead of hit my head it's starting to hurt… ya that's what I'll do, I'll make it look like a quidditch accident don't know _how_ but I'll figure it out and I really haven't had blood in a really long time like summer time which was like a month ago but… just shut up, yup that was a fun night me, mom, Roxy, her mom, aunt Isabelle, we went out hunting cause we have to or else the vampire blood in us will drive us a _little_ crazy, just a little or more… yup his neck is looking very nice and firm I can see the veins running through it, I hope Roxy doesn't catch my thoughts cause then we might kill him I do not want to be a murder… wow my feet are moving already, he's looking at me kind of funny, I'll just smile at him see what happens, yup he relaxed… oh spoke to soon he just tensed up probably saw my fangs there sharp I've bitten right through my lip before it hurt, and there not a thin a pure vampire I think I might have something to do with being half witch but there a long shorter and more feline because I'm you know a cat person… ok I'm standing write in front of him he's looking at me warily,

"aww Black don't worry it won't hurt… much" his eyes are so wide I want to laugh so much but can't it will ruin the mood, ok now I'll I have to do is catch his eyes and he's under my spell… wow he has really pretty eyes they're like a really, really dark blue I always thought they were black huh you learn something new everyday, _wow she's really hot_, ewww… I can't believe he thinks that, I'm flattered and all but no, no, well anyways back to business, damn he's to tall, "bend down" I love having power sometimes you feel so spoiled hehe… mmm… he's quit yummy, I know that sounds wrong but I'm half vampire here ok? Ok I better stop don't want his fan club hunting me down for draining him dry, but so good, but so full, small stomachs suck sometimes you can never eat as much as you want, ok pulling away… shit someone's coming down the stairs! I'm innocent I tell ya hehe, oh it's only Lily, ok she's gesturing to my face, I'm totally lost do I have something on my face? Blacks looking at my mouth, I'm not kissing him or maybe I have blood on my mouth that's probably freaking him out you know cause it's his blood, yummy… "what are you rolling your eyes huh Lils?"

"nothing Te, but next time use, oh I don't know maybe knock him out before you know"

"that's a really bad impression Hun, you know that don't you, like the hissing is great a little cattish, what?" why is she rolling her eyes at me? Right! she is a cat, I feel stupid, "oh um he knows" why isn't my sweet smile working? Uh oh, RUN, "Black run for your lives if you don't want to be eaten by a tiger and you can't repeat anything you see down here ok?" he still looks confused, how confusing is it, I mean I barely took any blood so that shouldn't affect him, Lily on a rampage might, "oh and Lils hunny don't wake up Roxy you know how she is when she wakes up not on her own" damn she's still coming… screw Black I'm changing. I love being a panther you feel so sleek and sexy not that I really want to but hey what can ya do? Ok now Lily is a tiger and I am running out of the portrait with a big black shagging dog beside me… DOG? What the hell! Where'd a dog come from, ok stopping because of shock and having Lily as a tiger BIGGER then you jump me is not fun. Ok changing back now, done, "Tiger Lily where the hell did that dog come from? your not aloud dogs are you?"

"no Te your not, and I don't know, where's Black?"

"how am I supposed to know? You were chasing me… OH MY GOD BLACK!"

"huh?"

"the dog is Black" oh my god he's an animagus, a cute one too I have a bit of a soft spot for dogs yet most don't like me cause of the cattiness of me,

"yes I know the dog is black" does she think I'm _that_ stupid?

"not black Lils Black" she still looks clueless, "the _person!_"

"how do you figure that, Ear?" and I always thought Lily was the smart one, huh,

"Lils honestly your so stupid sometimes, Black was there, _no_ dog, then Black is gone and there _is_ a dog"

"makes sense"

"Black change back now or I'll keep you and dress you up" good threat don't you think?

"fine" ok he's back, I was kind of hoping he wouldn't I want a dog, huh I wonder were Willow is that's my cat if your wondering though I call her pussy Willow, Roxy and Lily have cats to, yup Roxy's is Misha, girl, and Lily's is Moe, she's the only girl in our dorm that has a boy cat, ok anyways, "what do you mean dress up?" what else could I mean? I think I'll ask,

"what else could I mean?"

"I don't know"

"oookkkaayyy whatever you say" hehe I sort of rhymed, "Kay well I wanna go to bed, Lils you coming? Oh and Black don't tell anyone you do and your one dead doggy" (a/n ok I know they don't become animagi till there 5th year but oh well) and now me and Lily are walking up the stairs,

"you still have blood on your lips sweetie" oh she's so caring,

"thanks Lilsy, fine I won't call you that" man she has one _scary_ glare, "night"

"night Te."

hope u liked!

review!

Animals are my Life


	3. Chapter 3

here's the next chap!

Chapter 3

Now it's Sirius's pov that from before he came in the common room

You have to love the kitchens so much food, Prongs is such an idiot sometimes, I mean I understand that Evans is hot but he's getting a bit scary with all the I like Evans stuff I mean we're only 14… why do we even hang out with Peter he's such an oh I don't know but he pisses me off a lot he like a follower that does everything you do… poor Remus at least this time we can come with him… they really have to lower this step I mean not everyone is short enough to notice, ok so we're in the common room now all we have to do is get to our room and go to sleep… Shit someone's down here, oh it's Elm she's quite pretty actually with her long curly blondish hair and all the different highlights or whatever there called, and her eyes are so cool they seem to glow in the dark and reflect all light, "And where were you?" she actually talking to me, I wave the others up the stairs they're no good when it comes to girls well maybe Prongs but he has his Evans problem and now I'm alone with Elm, "I asked you a question are you going to answer it?"

"Well I could, but why would I do that?" she just looks at me, so I smile what else am I supposed to do?

"Well it'll save me from bugging you till you tell me" she's acting like a little kid, "please" now she's pulling a puppy dog look, it's not going to work I am the master of the puppy dog look though she does look extremely cute, "come on!" impatient ain't she, "fine you ass I'm going to bed" and now she almost falls over from standing to fast, don't you hate that? Blood rush, "nighty night" what weird person she stomps half way up the stairs then says nighty night, who says nighty night? The she continues up the stairs like nothing happened. Oh what's that? Oh my god it's Elm's diary…hmm wonder what she writes? Not much there's like 10 pages filled, ok last page

_dear diary_

_it's the 1st of September 1 month and 20 days till by b-day then I'll finally be 14, life is so boring sometimes though last month I had this really fun time with mom, Roxy and Aunt Isabelle we went out for a hunt, I was going to write it down but you know how I get… well here's what happening at this point in time a lot of what I'm about to write if wrote before but this is what is on my mind and I need it not on my mind hehe… Some times I just want a friend or someone who understands me for who I am not just a façade I sometimes wear, hi mine names Tearni Elm not you average name is it? But I'm not your average person, no I attend Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizandry and I'm half vampire my mother just happens to be a vampire and my father a wizard that she ended up falling in live with while she was out hunting, ironic isn't it? Well at least he loved her back or else I wouldn't be here now would I? I also have a brother who is more wizard/ brat then wizard/vampire but I love him. Well as I was saying I attend Hogwarts and I am in my 4th year so you would think I would be 14 wouldn't you cause you start year 1 your 11 because that's when you get your letter, but my birthday happens to be during the school year so I haven't had it yet so I'm still 13 and I was only allowed in at ten because I'm ½ vampire and have strong magic that tends to pop out of me when ever my emotions are strong especially anger. Another thing about me is that I somehow happen to be a cat person and I don't me I like cats, well I do but that's not what I mean I mean I can change into a cat at anytime I want but it is not my animagus form _(A/N for those who don't know it's when a magical person changes into a animal)_ well I'm not the only one my friend Roxy Draven (mother's maiden name), who happens to be related to me on my mothers side (she's almost full vampire, her mother is my moms sister and her dad is ½ vampire) and my friend Lily Evans (she's muggle born), we all have a different type of wild cat that is are main form because we can change into any type of cat we want, Lily's is a black and white tiger so we call her Tiger Lily in public and Enelya (her name in elfish), Roxy is a black jaguar we call her Tear in public and in shape, because her spots look like tears in the moonlight, and I'm a black panther they call me Earane (this is how u pronounce it Ear-an-ee or Ear-an-ie w/e works 4 u) cause we happen to know Elfish, kind of useful when we need to talk about something others can't know about, oh and Earane is my name in elfish very creative don't ya think, though when we're not in shape they sometimes just call me that or Te or Tear though that gets confusing cause Roxy answers that too. Now I think I'm going to describe my friends and me I guess cause you might want to imagine what I look like instead of a ghost hehe._

_Roxy Draven: she is my cousin as I mentioned before, she is very pale thanks to the vampire in her though she has rosy cheeks and freckles along them and her nose. Her hair is black like the fur of the jaguar she can turn into with a few bright coloured highlights that change almost every week, right now they're purple, that goes just past her shoulders and is straight, her eyes are so light a blue they look almost clear she also happens to have slit eyes though you barely notice it till your in bright light. Now that I'm done the obvious features I'll just add a bit more, she is about 5'6" and still growing, has her belly button done though don't tell her mom or mine, she also has a black cat tattoo on her right hip though her mom knows about that's one. She almost always wears a cat collar that stays with her when she transforms, it helps cause then people don't try and take her. Roxy also happens to have a great fashion sense and I'm not saying that sarcastically though what she wears is sometimes strange, she has a fun loving attitude and is the one I normally go to, to be cheered up, but sometimes she can be a bit on the safe side. Her birthday is on April fools day._

_Lily Evans: she is the first friend I made who I wasn't related to so that's 2, she's muggle-born but Roxy and my don't care I mean she excepted us for what we are so why shouldn't we accept something she has no control over either? She has long wavy scarlet red hair that goes to her waist and startling green eyes that you can't match a colour to but if you had to I'd say emerald/jade they're also slit. She is 5'5" and again still growing. She has a very fiery temper like most red heads but hers is 10x worse at it's worse hehe but she does have a very gentile nature when she's not screaming or yelling or on a sugar high (yum, yum), she also has a great fashion sense though she doesn't always use it she has this thing about people only liking her because she's pretty and well in a way it probably is partly true a lot of people her are very shallow, so she wears cloths that hide her figure and she wears her reading glasses she doesn't even really need all the time except when she's with us, Lily is also a freak for rules most of the time when she's not she's normally like who gives? Her birthday is September 1st so we always celebrate on the Hogwarts express, last year we pierced her belly button, she also has a black cat tattoo hers is on her left shoulder blade, her parents don't know about either so don't tell._

_Well those are my to friends, and I will do me in a sec, you're probably think what the hell is she complaining about? She has 2 awesome friends that are mostly like you. Well I'll tell after I finish about ME! Hehe…._

_Me, Tearni Elm: I am Roxy's cousin through are moms who happen to be vampires so I'm half vampire half witch as I said before, I have long curly blond hair that reaches about mid back though it keeps getting darker so it's almost brown now, I have lighter blond highlights and really, really dark brown almost black low lights, my eyes are green hazel but they change colour sometimes from the hazel to brown to green or whatever order, they are also slit. I'm 5'8" and not growing anymore I don't think, I'm fairly calm though I do picks fights almost where ever I go, I tend to say stuff that probably shouldn't be said and I have a sarcastic streak a mile wide that my parents and friends tease me about but I can't help it when some one says something that's so obvious that its just sad but I also tad to be a huge hypocrite because sometimes I have the most blonde moments (I'm blonde, literally in the story and out) and just moments that you kind of say oookkkkay I don't know you and I tend to talk a lot if you hadn't noticed. Oh and apparently I also have good fashion sense_._ I also have my belly button and tongue pierced and a black cat tattoo on my lower back, parents don't know so don't tell them as well._

_So ya that's me but like I was saying before I started on me, yes I have 2 wonderful friends that get me but they're not like me well they are but I don't mean what my heritage is I mean my personality, Roxy isn't afraid to do what she wants to, Lily just wants true friends that don't judge her so she hides herself, and me I want to be out going and do what I like for how I look but I'm to self conscious most of the time the others don't care and I don't care if I'm with people I know but at school I know like no one so I'm always self conscious like I don't try to starve myself cause I think I'm to fat, but sometimes I just wish I could find someone that can help me find who I really am. _

_Oh and did I mention that we're all in Gryffindor house? If I didn't then…we're in Gryffindor house._

_I'm sitting in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor common room it's I think 11:30 at night but I'm not sure and I'm to lazy to check and I'm hungry even if I did just eat at the welcoming back feast thingy so now I'm writing in you which I don't do often because I'm always to lazy to get you unless it's something major but then I normally end up doing something and forgetting or I write it in a few days later, oh someone's coming maybe it's Roxy and Lily it's Lils b-day for goods sake and we haven't done the usual, well gotta go_

_Earane _

She's half vampire, and a cat person… that explains the whole glowing eyes thing and I've seen her eyes go slightly before and she's an animagus, aww were not the only ones now, and she has her belly and tongue pierced and a tattoo, she's 13 and her parents don't know, my kind of girl someone's coming act like nothings wrong, it's her uh oh, I'm in trouble,

"Black what the hell are you doing!" umm… should I tell her? No she could kill me maybe I could try the puppy dog face approach, I might not fall for it but other people do especially girls.

"I don't know what your talking about Elm"

"I have a name you know" does she think I'm that stupid? Now she's feeling her neck, ok… "what?"

"I know you have a name"

"then why don't you use it?" I am, not her first name but I am using her given name,

"I did"

"my _first_ name" I don't know it,

"I don't think I've ever known your first name Draven and Evans call you Earana or something like that or Te or Tear… why?" she seems surprised I noticed what they call her,

"why do your friends call you Siri or Padfoot?" play it cool,

"cause it's a short form of my name" she can't find out about the whole animagus thing or James will kill me,

"bingo, my names Tearni, _Tear_ni get Tear or Te"

"ya but what about Earana?" she didn't think I would forget did she,

"it's Earane _Ear-an-ee_ just cause they do why do you call Remus Moony or you Padfoot?" she can't find out about Remus either oh well maybe she won't repeat,

"so why are you reading my diary? Huh, huh?" damn I was hoping we got of the whole diary thing, ok keep playing it innocent,

"umm... it was just sitting there and I wanted to see whose it was so I looked through it to find a name?" I hope she doesn't notice the question in my voice, and I'm supposed to be good at lying,

"you wanted to find out whose it was? My name is on the first page before I start writing" ok that's not going to work, she's evil, "how much did you see?"

"umm… none" I'm really bad under pressure like this, when they don't by it, hope my eyes aren't going shifty,

"Black I'll find out and if you tell me I might not hurt you" she can't hurt can she? Well I guess she's half-vampire cat person, and why does she only calls me, James, and Peter and a couple other by are last names?

"umm…" great I still don't know what to say, might as well go with the truth, "I know what you are"

"and what pray tell am I?" play it cool tell the truth,

"half-vampire" nervous very, I hope she doesn't kill me for knowing about her and her friends, "and Evans and Draven"

"anything else?" she's nervous now, finally I'm getting somewhere,

"ya your like cat people or something like that" she's plotting I can tell and she's hitting her head that's gotta hurt after a while, she's coming closer, she looks kind of hungry, uh oh, she's looking at my neck maybe she won't _kill_ me…she's smiling at me it's scary you can she her fangs, they don't look like a vampires fangs, I've seen pictures, they look more feline, duh she's a cat person, ok she's standing right in front of me,

"aww Black don't worry it won't hurt… much" Damn I was hoping she wasn't going to, she looks like she's going to laugh at me, bitch… now she's staring onto my eyes a feel really weird and _wow she's really hot_, wow can't believe I think that, "bend down" why should I bend down? But I'm doing it, this is so weird, I think she's enjoying this… ahh she just bit me, ok now I feel really out of it, ok she's pulling away… thank god someone's coming down the stairs, oh it's Evans, she's gesturing to Elm's face, I'm totally lost so I guess I have to look at her.. ahhh! she has blood on her face, my blood, now I feel really, really weird, "what are you rolling your eyes huh Lils?" is she really that oblivious? Apparently,

"nothing Te, but next time use, oh I don't know maybe knock him out before you know"

"that's a really bad impression Hun, you know that don't you, like the hissing is great a little cattish, what?" Evans rolled her eyes at Elm, "oh um he knows" Elm said attempting to smile sweetly at Evan, "Black run for your lives if you don't want to be eaten by a tiger and you can't repeat anything you see down here ok?" I'm totally lose, "oh and Lils hunny don't wake up Roxy you know how she is when she wakes up not on her own" Evans is still advancing on Elm, Holy shit she's a panther! And very beautiful sexy, ah get out of my head I'm a dog I shouldn't like a feline, ah and Evans is a tiger! Hmm I wonder what's going to happen I should follow them as Padfoot. Wow Elm can run fast she just glanced at me and stopped and turned back looking completely confused…OW! That's gotta hurt having a tiger jump you,

"Tiger Lily where the hell did that dog come from? your not aloud dogs are you?" nope sadly, I would like a dog he would be Padfoot Jr.

"no Te your not, and I don't know, where's Black?" haha they'll never guess,

"how am I supposed to know? You were chasing me… OH MY GOD BLACK!" crap! She guessed, play it cool,

"huh?"

"the dog is Black"

"yes I know the dog is black" huh I always thought Evans was the smart one of their little group,

"not black Lils Black" she still looks clueless, "the _person!_"

"how do you figure that, Ear?" ya I was definitely wrong,

"Lils honestly your so stupid sometimes, Black was there, _no_ dog, then Black is gone and there _is_ a dog"

"makes sense"

"Black change back now or I'll keep you and dress you up" that don't sound good!

"fine" she looks kind of disappointed, she actually wants to dress up a dog? Wait how would you dress up a dog?

"what do you mean dress up?"

"what else could I mean?"

"I don't know" actually I really don't,

"oookkkaayyy whatever you say" ha she rhymed, "Kay well I wanna go to bed, Lils you coming? Oh and Black don't tell anyone you do and your one dead doggy" she's threatening me? After what she did to me, and now her and Evans are walking up the stairs,

"you still have blood on your lips sweetie" wow how does Evans say that so calmly?

hope ya liked it!

i'll try and get a next chap up soon

review

Animals are my LIFE


End file.
